1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to air boats, that is boats which are powered by a fan disposed on the stern, and more particularly, to an air boat with a pair of hydraulically deployable and retractable wheels, especially adapted to permit the air boat to travel over both land and water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Multi-terrain vehicles which travel over both land and water are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,021 discloses an amphibious craft having a 2 wheels mounted on the stern and one wheel mounted on the bow. U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,221 also discloses an amphibious craft with two wheels mounted in the stern and one wheel mounted on the bow. U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,663 discloses an amphibious boat hull with 4 wheels, 2 proximal the side portions of the bow and two proximal the side portion of the stern.
Even though the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use retractable wheels on an amphibious craft, the provision of providing those wheels to the right and the left of the midpoint of the centerline of the hull has not been contemplated. Nor does the prior art described above teach or suggest that the wheels be supported on an axle mounted in a fender, the fender being pivotably connected to a pair of wheel wells. The prior art further does not teach a pair of hydraulic pistons whose piston members are operatively connected to the fenders, and when extended, rotate the fender element deploying the wheels, and when they are retracted, rotate the fender element back into the hull, stowing the wheels. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.
The present invention provides an air boat with retractable wheels. The wheels are moved from the first position to the second position by a hydraulic system. The hydraulic system is actuated by the air boat user. The first wheel position is retracted, giving continuity to the hull, permitting the fan to drive the air boat over water. The second position is extended, bringing the wheels into contact with the ground, and permitting the fan to drive the air boat over the terrain of the land. The two wheels are in parallel relation with each other and are located generally under the midline of the air boat. The wheels, when in extended position, only breach the hull by a small amount as there is no propeller or rudder to clear when traveling over the land. The fan provides enough lift to prevent the bow and stern from coacting with the ground.
The air boat of the instant invention may be construed as a multi-terrain vehicle. The air boat has a hull with a bow, stern and centerline. A fan is located proximal the stern. The fan provides a propulsive force which is guided by at least one rudder. The propulsive force which propels the vehicle and the rudder would steer the airflow causing the air boat to turn to the right or the left. An operators chair is provided approximately amidship, the chair is proximal to the fan and rudder controls. Additionally, a control system for the wheels is provided. This control system permits the operator to deploy the wheels. This would allow the multi-terrain vehicle to be propelled over land, ice, snow, tundra, asphalt, concrete, gravel, other surfaces, and the like.
The wheels are mounted in fenders. The fenders are pivotably attached to the interior of a pair of wheel wells. The wheel wells are in parallel relation to each other and are disposed on the underside of the hull, to the right and the left of about the midpoint of the centerline. This is about midway between the bow and stern of the vehicle.
A hydraulic motor or pump is provided which has a first circuit and a second circuit. The first circuit connects the hydraulic motor to a first hydraulic piston. The second circuit connects the hydraulic motor to a second hydraulic piston. The first hydraulic piston is connected to the first fender, which supports the first wheel on an axle. The second hydraulic piston is connected to the second fender, which supports the second wheel on an axle.
When the multi-terrain vehicle is approaching land, the operator engages the hydraulic motor, which in turn energizes the first and second hydraulic circuits. This causes the first and second hydraulic piston to extend. The extension of the first and second hydraulic piston causes the first and second fenders to rotate about the pivotable connection in the first and second wheel well respectively. This has the effect of lowering a portion of the wheel below the surface of the hull and to a ground engaging position.
When the multi-terrain vehicle is approaching water, the operator disengages or reverses the hydraulic motor, which in turn causes the first and second hydraulic circuits to de-energize, retracting the piston portion on the first and second hydraulic pistons. This retraction of the first and second hydraulic pistons causes the first and second fenders to rotate in the opposite direction about the pivotable connection in the first and second wheel wells respectively. This has the effect of returning the wheels back into the wheel wells. In this retracted position, the first and second wheels do not depend below the surface of the hull.
The above brief description sets forth rather broadly the more important features of the present invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contributions to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of the construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood, that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for designing other structures, methods, and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an air boat with retractable wheels which can travel over solid surfaces and liquid surfaces.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an air boat with a hull, stern, bow and centerline, where the wheels are located to the right and left of the centerline at approximately midway between the bow and the stern.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an air boat with a first and second wheel well, with a first and second fender pivotably secured within the first and second wheel well, with a first and second wheel mounted on a first and second axle, the first and second axles mounted to the first and second fenders.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a first and second hydraulic ram in fluid communication to a hydraulic pump, the first and second hydraulic ram connected to the first and second fenders, when engaged, the first and second hydraulic rams cause the first and second fenders to rotate, bringing the wheels below the line of the hull, permitting them to coact with the ground.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a control device in the hydraulic circuit to permit the operator to raise and lower the wheels.
These together with still other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.